Chattur'gha
Chattur'gha is an Ancient from the video-game Eternal Darkness and is one of the game's main antagonists. He is symbolized by the color red, and his element is health. Personality Chattur'gha is very much a brute, as he is prone to blindly striking his opponents in battle, with Xel'lotath's fate being a testament to his brutality. Chattur'gha is so known for his love of war and violence that he is often represented by images of a warrior. Unlike the other Ancients, he seems to lack the level of intelligence Ulyaoth and Xel'lotath have. He often has Pious do all of the scheming for him seemingly to the point of dependence, a stark contrast to Ulyaoth, who concocts plots on his own. Not only that, but every other Ancient is more aware of the goings-on on Earth, whereas Chattur'gha must ask Pious how things are progressing. Funnily enough, his lack of intelligence keeps him from thinking twice or hesitating too much, making certain tricks pointless. Chattur'gha Is also exceedingly acquisitive and gluttonous, as his goals involve him and his minions slaughtering and devouring mankind upon his arrival on Earth. He also eats pieces of Xel'lotath as well. Chattur'gha does his best to look and sound intimidating. He roars loudly and his voice sound extremely demonic, sometimes making him seem more like he's growling rather than speaking. Appearance Chattur'gha resembles a red and brown gigantic worm with lobster-like claws and tail. The claws seemingly double as extra mouths, and Chattur'gha has an uneven amounts of demonic looking eyes. He even has a second mouth inside of his first one. Chattur'gha's skeleton is exposed in certain spots. Minions Chattur'gha's followers have a lot of health, and the ones that can use Magick (such as Guardians) can heal. Should they lose a limb, then they will simply grow it back. Their appearances vary from being heavily armored to lacking skin to cover their flesh with. His minions are as follows: *The Liche a.k.a. Pious Augustus (second-in-command) *Chattur'gha Greater Guardian a.k.a. Chattur'gha Black Guardian *Chattur'gha Lesser Guardian a.k.a. Chattur'gha Guardian *Chattur'gha Vampire *Chattur'gha Gatekeeper *Chattur'gha Bonethief *Chattur'gha Trapper *Chattur'gha Horror *Chattur'gha Zombie Powers and Abilities He uses brute force to fight enemies, and attacks them with his claws or eats them. In the event that he does use Magick, he shoots a red energy beam from one of his claws. Strengths and Weaknesses As with the usual rock-paper-scissors theme through the game, Chattur'gha can effortlessly crush Xel'lotath, as the mind cannot save someone from the physical, but his attacks are useless against Ulyaoth, as Chattur'gha lacked the intelligence to overcome Ulyaoth's arcane arts. Story Chattur'gha Alignment If the player has Pious Augustus choose Chattur'gha as the Ancient he wants to summon, Pious can be seen talking to him several times. In the end, Alex summoned Ulyaoth to fight Chatter'gha. Ulyaoth used portals to sever his claw and make it appear somewhere else, then suck his other claw into oblivion, and finally he used a massive energy beam/portal to suck Chattur'gha's body into oblivion, leaving only his head and claw, which Ulyaoth disposed of by sucking them into a final portal. Xel'lotath Alignment If the player has Pious choose Xel'lotath as his Ancient, Alex will summon Chattur'gha to fight her. Chattur'gha chops Xel'lotath in two and devours her, but it is soon revealed to Alex that Chattur'gha will inflict the same damage that Xel'lotath could have done, and so she and Edward's ghost cast a 9-point Bind Spell to seal him away. However, Mantorok somehow tampered with the three timelines and allowed them to continue as one after the deathblow of each Ancient, leaving Chattur'gha destroyed forever. Ulyaoth Alignment If the player has Pious choose Ulyaoth as his Ancient, Chattur'gha is briefly shown in a vision by Ulyaoth, being beaten by him, though he is not shown clearly enough. Trivia *Many players regard Chattur'gha's alignment as "Hard Mode" thanks to his minions being especially durable and strong. Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deities Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:Tyrants